bestofbestteddyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans
"Howdy, Dowdy, Loudy, Soudy, Cowardy" -'Hans' High intelligence, Worry wart, Relaxed, Investigating and Inventing Otter is all the middle names of the most famous brains of The Teddy Trio, Hans. With the brains of a scientist, with the kindness of a guy who is very kind and with best friends like Teddy and Piggy, Hans is a huge advantage of The Teddy Trio. Even though Hans is best friends with Teddy and Piggy, they have nothing in common which creates the mystrey to his friendship. There is probarly no episode I can point out where Hans is not with his two gagal of pals, Teddy and Piggy. But Unlike Teddy and like Piggy, Hans would never choose his most favoruite things in the world over his friends. Everyone in Beansville knows that Han's hands were made to create as he can make anything into just about everything! So, we know about Han's personality, but what about his intrests? Well, Teddy has his money and honey, Piggy has his food and Hans has his physics and investigating. He's no scooby doo with investigating as he investigates through paper and interviews with the investigation at hand. And he's no Jimmy Neutron with physics either, as he reads and orders books constantly and would go completely insane without them. Personality Hans is incredibly smart because of his ability to listen very, very well. He can invent anything which can do anything which gives The Teddy Trio a very big advantage. Not only is Hans good at inventing, but he knows his history, maths and obey rules proparly even though he has no parents to tell him off (unlike his two best friends who don't care if they dis obey rules and laws). Unlike Teddy and Piggy, Han's cleanliness level is off the scales that he's so clean! The only time Hans will fuss is when something is not clean. He sometimes goes crazy if something is INCREDIBLY dirty. Hans has two romance relationships: Daisy and Candy. Daisy is known have a larger love role in Han's love life. He and The other Teddy Trio members fight The Girl Group members. Hans hesitated, but Teddy threatened him. Then Candy moved into Han's love life. In a Christmas Special, her intelligence is incredibly close to Hans which turned him on. However, in all the other episodes, Hans is a huge rival with Candy, as she is always making better inventions and showing her inventions off right in Han's otter face. In the end of the movie, Hans kisses Daisy and Candy gets jelous. But, luckily, Teddy gives her a little hug and the girls chase the boys way into their jeep along with Ko and Antony. Hans is known to be a very friendly friend. He will obey to nearly anything his friends tell him to do, but if he thinks that it could end up badly, he will protest agianst his friends. Hans is also known to have a very dark side to him. Like in "Stepsnob and Son" Hans takes a picture of Piggy sucking onto Teddy's head and sends it to a website where everyone can see it. Who would such a thing to his best friend? Hans would. That's who. But, that's just the start off it. In the movie he has a huge fight with Teddy after Teddy sacrificed Piggy to save himself. Our otter friend we knew and loved was now angered by this and told Teddy how selfish he's been to him all these years. Teddy try to protest, however Hans was listening and he try fight his best friend. Hans won and still he wouldn't listen. Hans said to Teddy you need to sort yourself out until you face me agian...... Aliases *Red Head *St. Neater *Otter Face *Mystery *Jimmy Neutron *Mc Guyver Alter Egos *The Hulkish, Bulkish Hans *Sir Hans Harold Rolf Ralph Under Han's hat Hans is always wearing a red, cowboy like hat. In one episode, Teddy and Piggy attemp to take off his hat. They finally do, but it is seen off screen and Teddy and Piggy run off in fear. It has to be embrassing indeed. So, the question is "What is under Han's hat?". The creator knows. But, will he ever tell the secret? Only time will tell. (PS: anyone I have told that Han's brain is under his hat, it's a lie......). Inventions Mini Camera / Laptop- 'This invention can take pictures then send them automaticlly to the Internet. Hans used it to take a picture of Piggy sucking Teddy's head. It was later seen in a different episode. It was to find out about Super Mario. '''Telekenesis Ability Giver- '''This Invention can give people Telekenesis. Hans used this invention to stop Teddy who had been controlled by a cauculator. '''Bowsbot- '''This invention is a giant Bowser robot look-a-like. Hans used it to get rid of Marrow. (seen in ''"Super ''Marrow Bros."). '' '''See through Goggles- This invention are goggles that can see through anything. Hans used it to look through a cake to see if the cake had Teddyman cookies in. (seen in "Fancy, Fancy Quite Contary"). The Bacon Magnet- 'This invention can bring bacon to it. (seen in ''"Role, Role Your Bacon"). 'The make anything then throw anything Laser-' This invention creates anything then fires it. It was used by Hans to fight The Girl Group. Family *Teddy' (Best Friend) *'Farmer Rupert (Uncle) *'A father '(Dead Father) *'A mother '(Dead Mother) *Zippy(Former Adopted Father) *Piggy' (Best Friend) *'St. Neater (Ancestor) *'''Unknown amount of Brothers Facts * Han's Star sign is Libra. * Hans goes to fish sharks every Thursday in the Creek. * Han's Parents possibly named his middle name after his Uncle Rupert. * When Hans has to read or write something he's often wearing glasses. * Hans is the oldest member of The Teddy Trio at the age of 12. Category:Characters